Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
Demand for light emitting diodes (LED) is continuously increasing due to various advantages thereof, such as long lifespans, low power consumption, excellent initial driving performance, and high levels of vibration resistance as compared to light emitting devices based on filaments. On the other hand, since LEDs have characteristics of being driven by direct current (DC) power, light emitting devices using LEDs are commonly provided with rectifying circuits. However, such rectifying circuits may complicate the configurations of light emitting devices, or may cause mechanical issues therewith or decreases lifespans thereof.